In a living organism, a feeble electric signal is generated by signals transmitted by nerves of the living organism due to a change of ion concentration. Thus, an appropriate sensing apparatus can be installed at a specific position to sense the operation of a specific organ indirectly. For instance, several electrodes are attached onto the skin of a user's chest and at positions near the user's heart, so that the current or voltage sensed by the electrodes can be processed by a signal processing device to generate a signal, such as an electrocardiogram signal, that represents a physiological status of the user's heart.
In addition, body movements of a living organism achieved by stretching and contracting muscles may cause a skin deformation, and the skin may produce regular tension and soothe in the up-and-down chest or abdominal movements during breathing. Therefore, a piezoelectric element can be used to convert the skin deformation into a corresponding physiological rhythm signal, to achieve the effect of sensing the body movement, heartbeat or breathing movement of the living organism.
However, the drawback of the aforementioned prior art resides on the requirement of using the electrocardiogram electrodes to sense the electrocardiogram and the piezoelectric elements to sense the physiological rhythm, thus causing tremendous inconvenience to users. In particular, conductive wires are connected to the electrocardiogram electrodes and piezoelectric elements for transmitting the generated electrical signal to an external processing device and displaying the information of the electrocardiogram and physiological rhythm. The sensing devices and conductive wires are attached all over an examinee's body, and thus will lead to visual confusions in clinical practice. In the meantime, the sensing devices and conductive wires may be pulled and separated from the sensing apparatuses, and thus will result in a failure of an examination.